Elise/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * " Almost there! Iiit's my tuuurn!" Intro Pep-talk * "Heehee, I'll win this one. Just you watch!" * (when at lower level) "Do... do I really have to fight?" Switching To Character * "Leave it to me!" Ally Assist * "" Help * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "You need a time out!" Strike * "I won't let us lose!" * "You're a bad influence!" Dual Strike (neutral) * (as support) "I'm coming with!" * (as vanguard) "I can do it!" Dual Strike (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Vanguard * Elise: "My brother and I are invincible." * Corrin: "My power is overflowing." With Corrin as Vanguard (A+) * Elise: "Play with me, Corrin!" * Corrin: "I'm on your side." With Corrin as Support * Corrin: "I'm counting on you, Elise." * Elise: "I won't let you down." With Corrin as Support (A+) * Corrin: "Time to show the fruits of your labor." * Elise: "Keep your eyes peeled." With Ryoma With Ryoma as Vanguard * Elise: '"I need your strength, Ryoma!" * '''Ryoma: '"Ask freely, Princess Elise!" With Ryoma as support * '''Ryoma: "Shall we, Princess Elise?" * Elise: "Hehehe, perfect timing, Ryoma!" With Takumi With Takumi as Vanguard * Elise: "Heyyyyy, Taaakumiiiii!" * Takumi: "I'm right here!!" With Takumi as support * Takumi: "Hurry up, Elise." * Elise: "Hey, I'm always on time." With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Elise: "Let's do this together, Sakura!" * Sakura: "I'd like that!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Elise! Are you ready?" * Elise: "I'm right here!" With Xander With Xander as Vanguard * Elise: "You're a lifesaver, Xander!" * Xander: "Stay focused, Elise!" With Xander as support * Xander: "Can you do this, Elise?" * Elise: "I'm pretty strong, you know." With Camilla With Camilla as Vanguard * Elise: "Uh oh, you made Camilla angry.." * Camilla: "Let's show them what a mistake they've made." With Camilla as Vanguard (A+) * Elise: "Can you help me, Camilla?" * Camilla: "Always, my dear Elise." With Camilla as Support * Camilla: "Tremble at the sight of the Nohrian princesses." * Elise: "You're in for a world of hurt." With Camilla as Support (A+) * Camilla: "Elise, are you ready?" * Elise: "Ready, Camilla." With Leo With Leo as Vanguard * Elise: "Let's attack over here, Leo!" * Leo: "Do not stray from my side, Elise." With Leo as Vanguard (A+) * Elise: "Leo! Leo! Look over here!" * Leo: "Don't do anything rash, Elise" With Leo as Support * Leo: "You must time this carefully." * Elise: "I knew I could count on you!" With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * Elise: "Let's tackle this as a duo!" * Lissa: "We'll put you down, quick!" With Lissa as Support * Lissa: "This should be no sweat!" * Elise: "I almost feel sorry for them!" With Anna With Anna as Vanguard * Elise: "Let's put our backs into it!" * Anna: "I always do! With Anna as Support * Anna: "You ready, Elise?" * Elise: "Ready as ever!" With Celica With Celica as Vanguard * Elise: "Help me out, Celica!" * Celica: "Anything to bring an end to this!" With Celica as Support * Celica: "Elise! I need your help!" * Elise: "You got it, Celica!" With Niles With Niles as Vanguard * Elise: "Attack with me, Niles!" * Niles: "Yes! I love it when they beg." With Niles as Support * Niles: "Show me everything you've got, Lady Elise." * Elise: "Watch close. Here I go!" During Battle Praise Giving Praise General * "Woooow! That was so awesome!" * "Ohh. Awesome! Can I get that strong too?" To Corrin * Elise: "You're super strong Corrin. Watch me keep up!" * Corrin: "You're one of my most reliable allies Elise, but please don't overdo it!" Receiving Praise From Xander * Xander: "That was wonderful, Elise! When did you get so strong?" * Elise: "Ohh, I may have been sneaking off to train now and again..." Enemy encounter Lines * "I'll show you how awesome I am!" Defeating Sakura * "That was so much fun Sakura! Let's play again sometime!" Defeat * "Brother... Sister... I just can't keep up." * (as enemy) "Owie! I can't fight with this injury. I've gotta fall back!" All forts Taken * "A little more, and we'll win!" Summoning Velezerak * "It's OK, I'm just getting started!" Game over Line * "Aww... We failed..." Stage clear Line * "Yay! We won!" Victory * "Whatcha think? Pretty cute, huh!" After Battle MVP * "I'm really number one? Oh, I'm so glad!" Level Up * "Step back, world! This girl is on FIRE!" Support increased Line * "Teehee! We've become pretty good friends!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts